


Suicide Kills Two

by Sara_Darling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Darling/pseuds/Sara_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about after Sherlock's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Kills Two

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site, so if you enjoy it do tell me. I hope you enjoy.

It stared with a bang  
With two men who had simply grown bored  
It end with a splat  
With two men who had simply died  
Leaving behind a poor man  
Feeling betrayed by the loss  
And the hope that itched  
Sitting in the back of his brain  
My dear, sweet Watson  
Put down the gun  
My hopeless, desperate Watson  
It's not over  
But I suppose people don't understand  
That when Holmes fell  
When that genius died  
He brought the soldier tumbling with him  
You can never tell until to late  
But, my sweets,  
Suicide always  
Kills two


End file.
